Honey Sweet
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: All Roy wanted to do was be with her, for her to just to look up and see him. Karen didn't want to see him or the part of herself that couldn't deny her attraction. She didn't want to end up brokenhearted. He was arrogant and immature, he never had any real feelings for anyone, least of all her. But too bad, Speedy always went after what he wanted - and that was Bumble Bee.


Spring green eyes softened under a domino mask, as they brought a vision into focus. One that made all the early rising worth it. Brilliant iridescent wings were glowing and fluttering along the dancing motes in the morning sunbeams. No it wasn't a slyph, it was her. Bee... A redhead stood in the doorway and took her in for a moment. Just one minute more he watched the smooth sepia skin and the dark curls streaked with honey brown in the two low buns. There was no denying it. She was beautiful. He'd once thought about telling her. But as time went on, he thought better of it. Even he wasn't that was foolish. On the off chance that he survived the rapid fire stinging, she would never accept it, least of all from him. She was way too focused to even consider such things.

Or to regard him in that manner.

The sprightly girl seated at the table in the corner of the living room was not, in fact, enjoying the resplendent autumn morning all around her. _No_. Instead, of gazing in wonder out of the illuminated bay windows, her shoulders were hunched over her laptop. He shook his head as he walked over to where she had situated herself in the room. Typical. As usual, Bumble Bee was working. And currently, she was trying to get even more of her _beloved_ work done before the twins woke up. Disrupting the quiet. She lifted a brow when she noticed him. And presented a little gesture in greeting that was in the general vicinity of his person.

She couldn't have looked more disinterested if she had tried. That was okay, he knew how to get her attention. "Good morning!" Speedy bellowed.

"Morning, Roy," she nodded. Then, dipped her head down as she quickly went back to typing. The brunette had barely even looked up from her computer to acknowledge him. The corners of his mouth slanted downward, but he tried to play it off. It didn't bother him. She was always like this. Even though she never really did give him the time of day.

Speedy had come to expect as much.

The archer looked around. The kitchen was perfectly pristine. But it was a little _too_ spotless. There was no sign of food or dirty dishes anywhere. "Now, I know you're a neat freak, but this is a little much. I'm just going to assume that you didn't make breakfast." The clattering of the keyboard ceased at his words. "Not even for yourself...? Kare, you've got to stop working sometimes. At least _eat_." She mumbled something tonelessly as though he didn't understand.

He was just trying to look out for her. _Again_. It was almost as if she didn't know. For all her smarts and talent, _she_ was the one who didn't seem to get it.

"I'll just eat later," she explained. "It's no big deal." And now Bee waved him off entirely. He looked at her exasperated. But she didn't even notice. Now, she was just ignoring him as she often did.

What was new?

Still, he wanted her to see him. One way or another she was going to have to see him.

* * *

Bee did see him.

He just couldn't know that. She certainly wasn't going to let him.

Glimmering gilt took in his loose gait as covertly as she could. Speedy, he was always doing that. Checking on her. Trying to get her to hang out with him and the guys. Telling her things a whole host of things about how she needed to _lighten up_, or _take it easy_.

_Most began with_...

"Stop."

"Working."

"Karen."

_There was the usual..._

"Relax, it's not going anywhere - none of us sure as hell are going to do it."

_And of course:_

"There will still be more of your precious work tomorrow, even if you take a break today. Geez..."

_And then he said things she couldn't even fathom..._

"_Fine_, if you're not going to watch a movie with me," he sighed. "Will you... at least watch me pour these gallons of pink lemonade powder into Garth's filtration tank?" His annoyingly handsome face broke into a mischievous smirk at the outraged expression on her face. He continued feigning ennui. "I see you agree with my thinking. That pink adds a little... _je ne sais quoi_... It really just gives it that extra touch, _no_?"

That such things would even come out of his mouth was beyond even her.

Unfortunately, Garth wasn't the only unsuspecting victim of his antics.

Speedy even had the gall to kidnap her laptop for a day. So begrudgingly, she had to go analog. Though he denied it up and down when it went missing, she knew it was him. But what did she expect? That was so... _Roy_. Self-appointed prankster. She didn't even have enough _words_ to articulate exactly what he was. All she knew was that since she met him, he got under her skin - from day one. Though a certain redhead didn't seem to care as much about her obligations, she very much did. Bumble Bee had to stay on top of things and be the best leader she possibly could be. People were counting on her. The civilians, the city, and the other Titans. He _knew_ this, after all they were counting on him too.

Besides... why did he even care about whether she ate? Or... relaxed? Or... ventured out to have fun? With the team... Or with him? Bumble Bee picked at her nail and snuck a furtive glimpse at his backside and then up to bright crimson colored hair. Glancing away quickly, when he came back over.

He leaned in, elbows braced against the counter, facing her. A wry smile. Classic Roy move. Lord only knew what havoc was to follow. "Well do you want to know what _I_ want this morning?"

"How about... peace and quiet?" She suggested. "So that Bumble Bee can do more work."

Speedy stared at her as if she was insane. "Um. _No_." Then, he started to grin, as if amused by his own witticism. "Nope... It's never that." Her temple pulsed. And that was Speedy for you. It was more take than give. "Really? Why would I want that - why would _any_ of us?" Consistently he did this. And yet she still held out this tiny sliver of hope. She often wondered why. And for _him_, of all people. "But really you should know by now what I want..." The female Titan shrugged. Trying to look unaffected. "_Coffee_."

Of course. But he probably wasn't going to share.

And she _really_ wanted some.

"_Bee_, I know that look." Dandelion eyes shifted. "The one that says you're too stubborn to ask for what you want, or to admit that you need something from someone else." She folded her arms with indignation. She was _not_ stubborn. Karen Beecher was just a do-it herself kind of girl. There was nothing wrong with being self-sufficient. "So would you like a cup?"

Oh?

He was actually offering?

Her wings shifted. And drooped as they relaxed. "Well that does sound good... Really good." She softened as she peered up at him.

If there was one thing they knew, it was that this heroine did love herself some coffee. _And_, it just so happened that he made the best cup in the whole Tower. That was a fact she couldn't deny. The last time she left the coffee pot to the devices of Más and Menos, she had the shakes, for days. Bumble Bee shuddered at the memory even now. Garth's attempts were hardly up to par either. His was just way too watery. She wanted to feel _energized _and awakened - not hydrated. Hers was acceptable, though nothing particularly stand out. It lacked the intensity she craved. That left Speedy's: medium, savory, and bold. Perfect ratio of coffee to water. Not a drop too strong or overly concentrated. It was _exactly_, how she liked it. And just what she needed right now. What was the harm? There couldn't be a catch. Especially if it was his suggestion, she couldn't resist. Hopefully she wouldn't regret it later.

"I will have a cup, if you're offering - that is." She gave him a small smile. Speedy seemed quite pleased.

"Sure, force it out of me," he replied, shaking the bag of coffee grounds at her. "But don't worry, this is one worker bee who is always happy to service the Queen." He bowed to her with dramatic flare.

Karen was incredulous. She wrinkled her nose at her teammate. "You know, I can just make it myself."

He grinned, his usual haughty grin. "Yeah, if you were going to, you would have done it by now." He had a point. "Besides, we both know _mine_ is better." He really couldn't help it. There he went. Even when he was supposedly doing something nice, he was trying to wind her up - yet again. But then, he said the magic words. "Two cups of coffee coming right up, Kare. And I promise, only one of them is for me."

And then, he went straight to work.

She observed him going through the motions of making the caffeinated beverage. Measuring the medium roast into the filter. He hummed to himself, as he filled the machine with water. Speedy was actually quiet while he worked. She had to say, it was great to see him like this, at least every once in a while. Peaceful. Relaxed. Not argumentative. No boisterousness or childishness. She didn't see this side often, she forgot sometimes that they could just..._be_. With a secret smile stashed behind her hand, she watched him. The two of them in the kitchen in the early morning almost like... _They belonged_. She didn't even realize she was watching him so closely, until he spoke and snapped her out of her reverie.

"So, I am on the fence about that Irish creamer. Wondering why I even picked it up in the first place... Not so sure I like it in my coffee. How about you?"

"No way." She winced. Definitely not her favorite. "None for me thanks, Roy." He nodded in agreement and checked the fridge. Then he whistled low at the lack of inventory.

"Looks like that's off the table, anyway. I guess we're all out - well, of everything."

Bee switched windows and typed: _PICK UP GROCERIES, _in bold letters. Dragging it straight up to the top of her ever expanding to-do list. It wasn't even 7 AM and she had about a million things to do. For now he would just have to improvise. Branch out to other caffeine additives.

"Sorry, Roy. We'll do pizza for lunch." Karen sounded sympathetic. "I'll pick up more food today, alright?"

"It's okay, Kare. I'm actually not so much in the mood for cream as I just wanted something to cut the coffee a bit. I think, I'll just go for some sugar today." The taller Titan reached for the sugar tin, and began spooning it in. His long, thick fingers _turning_ and _turning_ the spoon in little arcs. Her pupils followed each rotation. She had given up typing for the time being and had taken a loose honey curl around her pointer and twirled it. Mirroring his movements.

Seemingly without even noticing...

She tilted her head coyly as she spoke. "I personally prefer to take mine black..." She murmured. "It's great when it's taken straight up, without anything to inhibit the concentration of caffeine. I really do like to feel my heart race when it goes down..." Her face was a little dreamy now.

A devilish glimmer flashed across his handsome face before it vanished without a trace. As if he didn't think she was talking about coffee at all.

And maybe a part of her wasn't?

"Do you, Bee? I can... _imagine_ that..." He moved over to hand her off the cup of the piping hot beverage. His larger one brushed hers. Lingering for a moment too long. Making her blood pump faster, even though she had yet to even take a sip. The deep voice came in a low as the cardinal-haired man spoke. "There are a few other things that could probably make your heart race just as much - if not more."

Bumble Bee felt her face warm. Speedy was actually quite right about that. Though, the redhead was probably unaware that he already was making her heart pound a million times faster than any cup of caffeine, even one concocted by the twins, ever could. She swallowed, tapping her chipped, black nail polish against the fading blue whale shaped mug. And then she tried to regain control of herself by thinking up one of her trademark cutting remarks. Or usual verbal backhands. But nothing. Fortunately for him nothing was coming to her. Almost as if she didn't want to cut him down. _Fine_. She would let him have this one. But it was only because he made her coffee. Yes, it was just the coffee. That was all. Nothing more.

Still, he had just better not push his luck.

"Hmm." He took a sip. "Yeah this sugar alone is just not cutting it."

"Oh yeah? You can try a spice - we can't be out of those. How about some cinnamon or nutmeg?" She suggested. "I find that in a hot beverage, those can be pretty good, too. Like in hot chocolate or milk tea."

The Titans East leader was instantly reminded of the cold, snowy winters they all spent together when she thought of the hot chocolate they had on cold days in the Tower. It was currently early fall. So at the moment it wasn't exactly cold enough for a hot drink like cocoa. But she craved it sometimes. She liked it with nutmeg and those mini marshmallows, and a dollop of whipped cream. Cocoa was one thing she decided to leave to the Tower's youngest residents. While the twins didn't do coffee meant for human consumption, Guatemalan hot chocolate was _fantastic_. El Buen Gusto was leagues above all the cups she'd had before. Yeah... Her and the guys in winter time. Dean Martin crooning in the corner. She let her thoughts draw over to Roy's soft maroon-colored scarf that he always wore in the cold. Another comforted look crept over her countenance as she reminisced. Yeah. He looked absolutely _adorable_ when his nose and cheeks turned pink when they were bitten by the frigid air.

She practically sighed.

But her memory was cut short.

"Well...now that you mention it. Yes, I would much rather have something _richer_ in my coffee this morning."

Karen hovered her palm over the steaming cup. Feeling the heated air turn straight to condensation on her skin. "Care to share this mystery item...?"

"You know." He raised a brow and shrugged playfully.

"What are you getting at, Harper?" She placed her hand on her hip. "You just checked the fridge. It's bare bones here at Titans East. I bet we don't even have any of that goat milk." He raised a brow. "You know, from your ridiculous keto kick - which lasted all of a week, by the way." Bumble Bee did little to hide her disdain.

_Quitter._

Roy, though seemed almost _perplexed_. And then gave her a cheeky once-over. Again, were they even still talking coffee? Did he mean something else, perhaps?

Maybe he did, because he acted almost as if he didn't hear her. And then continued pondering things aloud.

"I think... something sweet." The archer tapped his temple, as if the thought just occurred to him. "Ah... _Honey_, perhaps..."

"Very funny. We don't have any -"

"Yes, what I really want is honey." Then, his voice lingered right in her ear. A warm finger skated down one of her wings. It twitched under his touch. Her skin warmed at his words. "_Your_ honey, Bee." She gasped.

What was he...?

A bewildered and almost _fearful_ expression was on her face now. And then, he chuckled loudly and shook his brightly colored locks in mirth. "You fell for it - again." She shoved him away. But he was laughing, like he couldn't believe she fell for it. He dodged a shot of golden sparks. _Still_ laughing. Sliding a hand down her face, she groaned in anguish. Well, she had. He played the long con, and _she had_. Fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. She was so stupid. So... _naïve_. She genuinely thought they were having a nice moment together. But this was just the kind of thing he would do. The kind of thing he always did. _Why_ did it even affect her?

Bumble Bee, her golden eyes were slits on him. "Gods, Roy, you are such an _idiot_."

This again.

That tired one liner. She didn't know why she was even surprised. It was Speedy. He was immature and hot headed. Self-absorbed. But this time, she was possibly more irritated by his stupid shenanigans. And even more annoyed with herself for walking right into this one. For thinking they could have a nice calm morning together without their teammates around. But he just couldn't do it. She should have known.

Karen muttered under her breath, "But not a bigger idiot than _I_ am right now..." Resuming her activities on her computer, she once more lasered her focus. Trying her best to distract herself. She took to rubbing her temples. Yes, she was more than a little disappointed. But when she thought about in hindsight was it really that surprising?

She spat at him, "Doesn't that absurd joke ever get..._trite_?"

"Nope... No, I don't think it ever will." He had a mocking wistful look on his face.

"Yeah, well I do. So, if you don't mind." She tipped her head to the exit and crossed her long legs in warning. The best he could stand to do now was to leave her to work in peace.

"What, _Bee_? Come on..." he simpered, closing in on her once more. His hands dancing just above her shoulders. Her blood boiled as it passed through her veins. "Even though that joke is classic, I am serious." He pushed her laptop screen downward with a finger, the same one reached out to stroke her chin, so her narrowed topaz turned on him. "In fact, I always am... You _know_ I only have eyes for you, Kare." He gave her a heart melting smile. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. She felt her skin warm up as she flushed.

This was insanity, Karen didn't do this or act like this. And why should she for someone like him?

But...

She wasn't blind or delusional.

Yes.

She could admit it.

Sometimes he did things to her. And made her consider things she shouldn't.

She didn't like this - _not one bit_. The feeling in her core when he looked at her. Or the one in the pit of her stomach when she worried about him. She hated this. She _hated_ it. That he could do this to her. And now she hated herself.

Because no matter how much she denied it and tried to will it away. It was there and it hadn't gone away.

And she wasn't sure it would.

* * *

**A/N:** My tenth story! My birthday was less than a week ago and this is one thing I really wanted to do. Once again a one-shot got ahold of me and it turned into much more. This might be a short story or who knows maybe longer. I hope you enjoyed this. I actually love this pairing. It was tough, because I haven't seen much of it. Bee is an amazing character and I want to write more for her. I am **more** than open to doing drabbles or even a series of one-shots or short stories for Bee and Speedy, Bee and Garth - or Bee, Speedy, and Garth. Or basically her with anyone. Feel free to let me know your thoughts!

If you like this story, feel free to check out my profile/tumblr for more content!


End file.
